Finding The Words
by myshipperheart17
Summary: Spoilers for the season 4 finale - Emma finally tells Killian what he means to her. More Captain Swan fluff, so much love for these two. A tiny bit of Outlaw Queen thrown in there for good measure! I don't own these wonderful characters, they belong to the OUAT team!


**So this started out as a brief one shot which then spiralled into another reimagining of the finale I love you - apparently I'm still not over it! Captain Swan fluff, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a crazy, crazy day.

In real time, it had been less than twelve hours since the author pulled them all out of Storybrooke and into his twisted alternate reality, but counting the time they'd spent in the Enchanted Forest, they had all been awake for longer than they cared to admit. Snow and Charming had already headed to bed, and Henry soon followed, disappeared to the loft. Gradually, one by one, the residents of Storybrooke vacated Granny's, each succumbing to the temptation of sleep.

Eventually, only four remained, as Granny herself approached Emma, stifling a yawn.

"Lock up for me when you leave, would you," she mumbled, the words coming out as more of a statement than a question.

Emma sleepily sat up from her comfortable position snuggled into Killian's side and nodded, as Granny placed the keys on the table in front of them.

"Sure."

Granny smiled and as she turned to walk towards the stairs, she glanced back over her shoulder.

"You know, I never thought I'd hear myself say this when you first arrived here," she said, nodding at Killian, "but I'm glad you're back in one piece."

Before he could respond she disappeared through the doorway, making her way up to her bedroom.

"That," Emma said, returning to her previous position but tilting her head up to look at him, "makes two of us."

Killian smiled and pulled her just a bit closer.

"Make that three," he whispered, before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Emma always felt the same warm sensation in her chest in moments like this, but the events of the day had made it even stronger. As he pulled back, she found herself chasing his mouth, fusing her lips to his once again and running her hand up to tangle her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. A moment later, she swung her legs over his knees and awkwardly manouvered herself onto his lap without ever breaking the kiss.

He, however, eventually pulled back, raising an eyebrow at her as she tugged at the collar of his jacket.

"Easy tiger," he whispered, breathlessly, "We've got company…"

He gestured towards the only other people remaining in the room, while she rolled her eyes as he threw her own words back at her.

"Seriously?" she replied, turning to look at them, "I think they are about as interested in us as we are in them right now."

Regina and Robin sat in a booth at the other side of the room, lost in conversation, and despite what she had just said, Emma couldn't help watching them. Their hands were joined, fingers intertwined, and every so often the conversation would trail off and one or other of them would lean in to kiss the other. Regina's smile was wide, and despite everything that was going on, they both looked utterly content.

Killian's fingers laced through hers, pulling her out of her reverie, as he whispered in her ear,

"You were saying?"

"They just look so…" she trailed off, smiling as Regina laughed at something Robin said. You so rarely saw her like this - open and at ease.

"Happy?" he asked, finishing the thought for her.

She nodded, turning her attention back to him. She wasn't sure if it was the fear of having almost lost him, but he looked even more "devilishly handsome" to her than usual. She ran her hand up on to his cheek as she so often found herself doing these days, tracing the stubble along his jaw as she went.

"Yeah," she whispered, "It's nice, that's all."

His grin faded as she fixed her gaze firmly on his, replaced with a more serious look.

"Aye. It is. Especially after the events of today."

He was right. Today had been a very real reminder that none of them were invincible, and suddenly she was filled with guilt for not having confessed her love for him when they were reunited. It had been right there, right on the tip of her tongue, and then fear had bubbled up, swallowing it down and leaving only a "thank you" in its place. He had to know she felt as deeply for him as the couple across the room did for each other - didn't he?

He had never come right out and said it, but he'd let her know on so many occasions that he loved her. He'd even told her she was his happy ending, something she'd never expected to hear anyone tell her, before she met him.

He had looked away, back towards Robin and Regina, and she took a breath, preparing herself for parting with those words that would change nothing and everything at exactly the same time. She reached back up and tilted his face back towards her, feeling an almost shy smile tug at her lips.

"You know," she began, choosing her words carefully, "If she's even half as happy to have him back as I am to be here with you… like this… then she's really, really lucky."

He gazed back at her, and the look on his face made her heart swell.

"Really?" he asked, his voice sounding more like the adorably awkward Killian she met in the alternate universe that day than his usual self. He was so unused to her being so affectionate with her words, it made her even more determined to make it absolutely, crystal clear how she felt.

"Really. When I thought I'd lost you today, watching you die…"

He cut her off with a kiss, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"You'll never lose me, Swan," he said, sounding more like his confident self as he broke the kiss.

She fought the urge to forget all words, and drag him back to his room, instead pressing a finger to his lips and getting back to the point.

"Let me finish," she said, her voice shakier than she would have liked it to be, "I've said it before, but I can't lose you. This thing we have, it's been complicated, but now that we're here I honestly can't imagine my life without you."

The hopeful smile he'd give her earlier had returned.

"Killian… I love you, so much. And I'm so sorry it's taken me till now to be brave enough to tell you that."

He didn't take his eyes off her for a second, and his expression said it all.

"Emma, I've loved you for so long… I don't think you can know how happy I am to hear you say those words."

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but suddenly they were both laughing, and it was as if for a moment, all the stress and fear they had been through, and would undoubtedly go through again in the future thanks to Gold, and villains they were yet to meet, melted away.

She pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth, relishing the sound of his laugh and the feel of his heart beating steadily under her palm as her hand ran over his chest.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she replied, sighing contentedly and appreciating the sudden weight that she felt had been lifted off her.

With that, she heard someone clear their throat and glanced back towards Robin and Regina, who were both wearing very knowing smiles. Regina lifted her half empty wine glass from the table and tilted it towards them, a congratulatory gesture, whether she knew exactly what was going on or not. Emma nodded at her in return, pretty sure she was blushing, but she couldn't find the will to care - nothing was going to ruin this moment.

"Well love, it's getting late," Killian whispered, "Shall I walk you back to the loft?"

As she registered his words, she fixed him with an incredulous stare, and shook her head.

"You seriously think I'm sleeping at the loft tonight? What sort of pirate are you?!"

She giggled as his expression changed from wonder to mischief within seconds.

"Well, if the lady insists…"

He leaned forward, dipping his head to leave a well placed kiss on her neck, before she slid off his knee and stood up, holding out her hand for him to take.

"She does," she replied.

She spotted the keys Granny had left on the table and lifted them, tugging him along with her as she walked over to Robin and Regina's table to hand over the responsibility to them.

"Close up for us? Granny left the keys."

Regina smiled and raised an eyebrow as Emma placed the keys down in front of her.

"And you two are abandoning lock up duty for…?"

Emma rolled her eyes and fought a smile.

"Enjoy the rest of your night you two," she replied, bypassing her friend's comments completely.

"We will," Regina replied, as they made their way to the door, "I'm sure you two will."

* * *

 **I wonder how many versions of this scene I will dream up before season 5 starts! Reviews are very very welcome!**


End file.
